


All those stars i chased

by kittenmoon



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Violence, Childhood Memories, M/M, Slow Burn, bond never break, dynasty au, major throwback
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmoon/pseuds/kittenmoon
Summary: Aku mengejar banyak bintang. Entah, apa yang membuat mu justru mendekati ku. Ku harap angkasa senantiasa mendukung waktu, agar memperlambat gerak masa untuk kita yang hanya ingin menjadi satu.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 6
Collections: yeonbin_ficfest_2021





	All those stars i chased

**Author's Note:**

> Please be consider, and read all the tags.

[] 20 SM

Suara dentuman berkelebat di langit bumi. Percikan api yang menghiasi pada setiap pergesekan pedang terlihat luar biasa hebat di tengah gulita nya malam. Ia berlari, menghantam segala hal yang ia temui di depan nya. Tangan nya bersimbah darah, namun gentar nya tak kian tampak. Keberanian nya membawa semangat kepada pada prajurit nya. Meski tubuh nya tak kunjung membaik, namun cita nya untuk mencapai kemerdekaan negri nya tak pernah padam. Ia menggelegar, bak gemuruh yang menyangsikan setiap musuh di hadapan nya. Tebasan demi tebasan tak akan hilang, sebelum pemimpin Yonsam itu _habis_ dibawah telapak tangan nya. Saat ini, ia memilih berlari; mengubah siasat, dengan cepat berpindah arah—langsung menancapkan busur netra ke daerah pemimpin lawan.

Nafas nya memburu cepat. Ia menafsirkan keadaan di setiap waktu yang ia punya. Mewanti-wanti jika ada musuh yang menyadari keberadaan nya lantas mendekatinya. Beberapa langkah lebar ia lakukan. Menepis segala nya dari bawah.

Kini, ia berhenti; berlindung di balik batu besar. Pedang nya ia simpan terlebih dahulu; ditancapkan kedalam tanah hingga tampak hanya gagang nya. Dengan telaten, ia menarik kain dari pinggang nya, lantas perlahan membalut lengan yang terlanjur penuh darah berasal dari guratan kecil di kepala serta sobekan lebar di sepanjang lengan kiri nya. Kini ia menitih nafas perlahan, namun pasti. Mengisi persediaan oksigen untuk pertarungan _kedua_. Ia membawa dirinya lebih tenang dan waspada. 

Ada _darah_ yang tiba-tiba mendidih di dirinya. Ia sudah cukup menyiasati segala rencana dan pergerakan nya seorang diri nanti. Namun, pandangan nya menavigasi jauh, mata nya menangkap ribuan jenazah yang bergelung terpisah, tampak sudah banyak prajurit nya yang tumbang; ribuan manusia, raturan kuda, hingga beberapa diantara nya sudah hilang di tenggelamkan bumi karna pijakan yang tak henti nya _membantu_ mereka untuk segera padam dan _hilang_.

Soobin menggeram hebat. Amarah nya kian memuncak. Beberapa pepatah hilir bergantian mengililingi pikiran nya yang sudah berkabut akan murka—mengingatinya, _‘jangan bertindak saat dirimu marah’_ Lantas Ia menggeleng kasar, memulihkan kembali jiwa buas nya, lalu kembali menata penguasaan dalam dirinya. Kini yang ada di benak nya, hanyalah pulang dengan membawa _nama kemenangan_. Sudah terlalu banyak yang berkorban demi diri dan negri nya ini. Ia tak memimpikan pulang dengan kekecewaan.

๑

Tangan kanan nya sibuk mengencangkan ikatan pada lengan nya kembali. Menarik perlahan pedang nya dari tanah, dan diasah nya cepat kepada batu di hadapan nya. Matanya memicing tajam, bagai mengatur busur kepada lawan nya. Ia memperlambat gerak penglihatan, hingga netra nya kini tertuju, menemukan kembali seseorang yang menjadi penyebab negri nya ini harus berperang. 

_Choi Yeonjun_.

Detik kemudian, Kaki nya bergerak cepat dibawah gerakan musuh. Membaurkan diri di tengah pertempuran malam ini. Dengan cekatan, hanya butuh 14 langkah, kini ia sudah berada lebih terdepan dan dekat dengan lawan imbang nya. Ia merendahkan pedang nya. Mengayun di samping setiap langkah kaki nya yang perlahan, tapi pasti. Mengecilkan pergerakan langkahnya ketika kesadaran nya menangkap wujud Yeonjun yang sudah lebih dekat saat ini.

Yeonjun tengah memantau, berada diatas kuda nya yang jauh lebih besar tiga kali lipat dari dirinya. Entah apa yang membuat Soobin berdecit. Kuda? Atau ketampanan Yeonjun yang ternyata tak jauh dari bisikan riuh yang sering ia dengar di selasar istana dan sepanjang pasar. Mata nya yang terlihat mengkilap dibawah sinar rembulan, atau leher jenjang nya yang melukiskan ketegasan disana. Semua nampak sempurna. 

Gelengan cepat muncul, Soobin memilih untuk mengabaikan deretan fakta yang ternyata benar adanya. Dirinya dengan cepat, menaruh fokus kembali, lalu memicingkan mata nya, melihat seekor kuda mendekat ke arah dirinya. Tak perlu berpikir dua kali, ia memilih mendekat—meraih kuda yang sebelumnya mengarahkan langkah nya pada Soobin, dilihat dari suara tapak kaki nya, jelas ini bukan kuda peliharan istana nya. Ia lebih nyaring dan berdebur di atas tanah. Ini hanyalah kuda, pikir Soobin. Tak ada sedikitpun firasat pada seekor makhluk yang manakala dirinya tak tahu sedang berada dibawah kendali tahta siapa. Segera ia menaiki nya. Tubuhnya melayang naik, muncul secara tiba-tiba di tengah peperangan. Langkah kakinya yang lebar membuat nya berhasil mengangkasa dalam satu kali hentakan untuk mudah menaiki kuda asing itu. Jubahnya bak gelombang di lautan, menggelur lebar serta menawan.

Teriakan nya meruntuhkan konsentrasi lawan. Seperti kuasa surya yang menghidupkan bumi. Pasukan Soogyan kembali mengangkat kepala dan pedang. Pertempuran kedua, kini dimulai.

Soobin menunggangi kuda dengan piawai. Kekuatan _dominasi_ nya, bahkan mampu menundukkan hewan tempur lawan yang berada di antara kedua kaki nya secara sempurna. Soobin bergerak ringkas, mampu membawa dirinya menuju Yeonjun dengan waktu yang sangat singkat.

Memahami kondisi, kini Yeonjun sudah dalam keadaan siaga. Kedua tangan nya menggenggam penuh gagang pedang besi nya. Terukir disana tulisan jepang yang Soobin tak ada kecakapan untuk membaca nya. Yang ia tahu, kilapan pedang itu sedikit menggertak jiwa ambisi nya. Namun, raga terlanjur di depan. Ia tak akan mundur barang selangkah pun.

๑

Hanya dua orang hebat yang kini bergerak dibawah rembulan. Seperti sorot lampu panggung yang mengarah ke pemain drama, Yeonjun dan Soobin bergerak saling menyerang dengan segala mata tertuju kepada mereka. Yeonjun beberapa kali tersenyum tatkala memperhatikan wajah keras Soobin yang berusaha merenggut nyawa nya berkali-kali. “Belum mau menyerah, _Hoshi_?” Seringaian yang berarti, menaruh kekesalan pada perasaan Soobin. Panggilan yang telah lama ia tak mendengar nya, kembali menyapa nya. 

“Berhenti memanggil ku Hoshi!” Ia menjawab nya sembari mengayunkan pedangnya berkali-kali kepada Yeonjun. Ia merasa perih, entah dari tambatan lengan nya yang memiliki luka menganga atau hati nya yang ternyata ia sadari belum sembuh sepenuhnya. “Jangan menangis, kita sedang bertarung.” Yeonjun menaruh empati pada air mata Soobin yang menggenang di pelupuk, tetapi tubuh nya tak juga berhenti menghentikan serangan Soobin sejak tadi.

Kini, pertarungan terasa hanya milik mereka berdua. Segala emosi dan empati yang sebelumnya Soobin berikan pada seluruh jajaran pasukan nya, hilang. Ia tak lagi ingat sedang berada dimana. Hanya satu tujuan jelas nya. Membunuh Raja Yeonjun. Kedua penguasa tersebut saling menghunuskan pedang nya diatas kuda kerajaan. Beberapa kali Yeonjun nyaris terlempar karena tunggangannya mendapatkan serangan dadakan dari kuda lawan nya. Tak ada waktu untuk ia berpikir mengapa hewan kerajaan nya bisa berada dibawah kendali mutlak sosok di hadapan nya. Yeonjun memilih melancarkan kembali tangkisan-tangkisan pedang Soobin yang lain. Berusaha dalam menjaga postur tubuh nya diatas kuda.

“Ternyata benar. Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan darah licik nenek moyang.” Kira Soobin, yang masih berada di tengah perlawanan sengit mereka berdua. “Kau berada disini bukan kah karna pernyataan mu yang tak juga kunjung ku jawab, Soo?” Senyuman tipis namun sarkatik terlukis disana dengan beberapa sobekan kecil di wajah Yeonjun.

“Apa yang kau inginkan dari kerajaan ku? Kita sudah tidak ada kaitan apapun.” Soobin mengabaikan kalimat Yeonjun, berdalih menanyakan sebab peperangan ini muncul. “Aku menginginkan pura bulan dan bintang.” Percakapan itu berlangsung cepat, tenaga nya sudah mulai terkuras, pandangan nya sedikit buram, namun Soobin tetap bertahan di atas kuda itu _demi nama_ prajuritnya.

“Aku sudah bilang, tidak ada yang boleh memindahkan pura itu. Aku memiliki kehendak bebas dalam menjaga bangunan tua itu. Tak seharusnya kau bersikeras dan lebih memilih peperangan ini? yang menghabisi ribuan rakyat ku hanya demi menghadapi ego mu.” Jawaban nya terputus-putus. Satu sama lain tak juga berhenti, sama sama kuat, dan tak ada kata menyerah. “Oh, ya? Bukan kah mereka (nenek moyang) yang membangunkan bangunan tua itu untuk kita berdua? Apa yang membuat mu berpikir semua kepemilikan ada pada atas nama mu, Hoshi?”

Soobin menggeram. Ia sangat membenci panggilan itu. Seperti _major throwback_ , nama itu membawa semua ingatan nya yang terkadang sampai ia berpikir, bahwa beberapa memori seperti bukan lah milik dirinya. 

“Kau hanya tak mau berbagi. Kau takut kita berada di satu cerita yang sama lagi, karna setelah surat yang kau kirimkan kepada ku dua tahun lalu, berakhir menghancurkan perasaan mu. Bahkan aku belum menjawab, namun kau menghidupkan segala tuduhan itu.” Soobin tak menjawab setelahnya. Dialog itu membuat dirinya pusing. Ia masih harus melawan Yeonjun, meski ia takut kalau serangan itu akan membuat dirinya kecewa juga.

“Kau sungguh berhati keras. Sejak kecil kau selalu membuat ku seperti pelakon yang bersalah. Sejak dulu kau selalu menentukan nya atas pemikiran mu sendiri. Kau bahkan saat ini, seperti tak membawa dirimu, hanya berasumsi pada ego mu. Hidup dibawah kontrol, hingga tak bisa menavigasikan perasaan mu sendiri.”

“Pelakon yang bersalah?” Soobin menangkap fokus. “Apa yang membuat mu merasa benar karna berusaha memenuhi keinginan pribadi mu dengan mengorbankan banyak nyawa?” Tatanan nafas nya mulai tak teratur. Mata nya kini tak bisa berbohong, sudah banyak emosi dan air mata yang ia tunjukkan sedari tadi. “Hati yang keras? Siapa lah yang tega selain dirimu melihat mayat yang sebelumnya menjadi pengikut setia kini berakhir menelan gugur dan hanya nama nya yang kembali pada keluarga mereka.”

Yeonjun memutar bola mata nya jengah. “Kau selalu melempar kesahalan. Dan sekali lagi, kau menuduh ku pada asumsi mu yang bahkan aku sendiri tak bisa menggambarkan nya secara jelas. Kau hanya sakit hati, Soobin. Kau tahu aku disini tidak hanya karna pura itu. Kau tau aku ingin kembali, namun kau menutup gerbang ampun mu seolah aku yang membuat dirimu begitu merana menghadapi masalah emosi mu sendiri.”

Satu. Soobin berhasil menghunuskan pedang nya dibawah perut kiri Yeonjun setelah Yeonjun menyelesaikan kalimat—yang Soobin sendiri tidak mau menerima fakta tersebut. Lawan nya hanya merintih, pandangan nya tetap terkunci pada mata sembab Soobin. “Tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan perang ini terjadi. Entah dari dirimu yang ingin menemui ku dengan cara yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Atau diriku yang sebelumnya kau tutup telinga jika mendengar keberadaan ku, namun menerima ajakan perang ku, yang kau dalihkan karna pura itu.” Yeonjun menahan aliran darahnya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanan nya yang masih saja sibuk menangkis gerakan pedang Soobin yang tak juga melemah. “Kau benar-benar penyihir.” Soobin menarik kuda nya melangkah kebelakang beberapa meter. Memandangi Yeonjun yang terengah serta menanti nya mengikat perut dengan kain yang mengelilingi tubuh nya. 

Banyak hal yang ternyata Soobin tak bisa jabarkan selama ini. Ia tak mau membenarkan segala kalimat Yeonjun yang dilontarkan padanya. Matanya terlanjur berkabut. Telinga nya terlanjur berdengang karna mendengar teriakan yang sedari tadi menusuk pendengaran nya. Ia hanya, tak mau menerima.

“Kau jelas sekali disini karna surat itu,” Yeonjun turun dari kuda nya. Melangkah maju sembari menyeret pedang dengan tenaga seadanya. Mendekati Soobin yang mengamati nya dari atas. “Sebelum kau melihat diriku mati, seperti yang kau mau,” Ada sebuah siratan makna di mata yang terakhir kali Soobin liat sedalam samudera yang memantulkan cahaya bulan. Kini pandangan itu seperti meredup, berangsur kelabu. 

“Bukan kah ada pertanyaan yang kau tahan tidak menanyakan nya untuk yang kedua kali pada ku?” Kini ia berhenti, menjatuhkan pedang mengkilap itu di atas tanah yang penuh basah akan darah. “Kini kau menerima. Membuka jawaban sebelumnya. Siapa dalang dibalik ribuan mayat yang bergelimang ini. Siapa yang mempertaruhkan siapa untuk membebaskan keinginan ego nya yang ternyata bersembunyi dibalik rasa tak peduli.” Yeonjun berkata retoris. Membiarkan monolog itu menghantam keyakinan Soobin disana.

“Diam.” Perintah Soobin. “Tanggung jawab penduduk mati ini ternyata tak hanya diriku yang membawa, Soo. Kau juga ikut terhantam realita.” Menolak menutup mulut, Yeonjun memilih menamparkan faktual disana. “Ku bilang diam!”

“Kau sangat ketakutan. Terlihat siapa yang bertindak semena-mena dan takut dikejar darma.” Soobin mengeratkan pedangnya. Menahan gerakan yang ia tak ingin menyesali di kemudian waktu. “Sungguh, kau harus berhenti bersikap seperti ini dan memulai mempertanyakan banyak hal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam dirimu.” 

“Mengapa kau tak menjawab surat ku?” Pandangan itu kini benar-benar berkabut, kali ini karna air mata. Ia tak mau meyakini hal lain, selain mencari fakta akan pernyataan nya yang akhir nya ia ajukan pada Yeonjun. “Sungguh kau tidak tahu apa yang membuat ku menahan untuk tidak menjawab itu?” Soobin terdiam. Tidak menyahut gelengan, maupun anggukan. Raja Yonsam itu menarik napas berat. “Apa yang membuat mu begitu sibuk hingga tak tahu hal sedasar ini.” Soobin mengalihkan pandangan mata nya, membiarkan air itu mengalir tanpa pengamatan Yeonjun. Memperlihatkan pandangan nya bahwa sejauh mata memandang, ternyata dirinyalah yang membuat ribuan mayat ini mati karna jiwa busuk nya. Tak ada yang tersisa. Psikis nya berguncang hebat, karna nya. Selama ini ia hanya menghibur kepalsuan dirinya, ia tak pernah menyangka meja berputar secepat ini. Senyata ini.

“Kita satu silsilah, Hoshi.” Kalimat itu membuat kepala nya berputar dengan cepat. Alis mata mengerut, menjadi satu garis tak lurus. “Kita berbeda nenek, namun, satu kakek moyang.” Soobin menggeleng cepat, tak mungkin, semua pernyataan itu tak mungkin benar. “Kita tidak bisa bersatu. Kau pikir aku tidak menyayangi mu lebih dari sekedar saudara? Kau pikir hanya dirimu yang terluka? Disini aku mematahkan harapan untuk bersama. Kau hanya mengais ego mu. Kau tak peduli betapa malang nya diriku yang sudah hancur dari dalam namun menahan semua nya dari luar,” Nada bicara nya kian berantakan. 

Akhirnya. Setelah sekian lama ia menutup diri kecil nya. Rasa sesak itu kini kembali membuncah. “Aku tidak se ekspresif dirimu yang dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa dirimu sedang sedih dan tidak mau diajak bertemu. Aku di didik jelas tidak seperti itu, ajaran ayah ku dengan keras mendidik untuk tidak menjadi seperti mu. Dan aku makin hancur karna itu.” 

Kini tubuh tinggi itu turun. Berjalan membawa pedang di tangan kanan nya. Mendekati Yeonjun. “Kau mencintai ku?” Soobin tetaplah Soobin. Keras kepala nya membuat dirinya semakin merasa hina, karna hanya mempedulikan pertanyaan seputar dirinya. _Such a self-centered_.

Yeonjun mengangguk. 

_“Tsuki.”_ Sungguh di luar kepala. Yeonjun mengangkat cepat kepala nya, melupakan seberapa deras air mata yang sejak tadi berangsur meminta untuk keluar. Sebuah panggilan kembali. Rasanya seperti memori masa kecil menghantam pikiran nya, rasa hangat dan hanya bermain di pelataran istana nampak jelas. _“Hei, Tsuki-san.”_ Apa yang ia inginkan saat ini? Seperti pemuda bebas yang tak memiliki tanggung jawab. Mengabaikan runtutan kejadian yang beberapa jam lalu terjadi. Ia hanya ingin dicintai. Ia hanya ingin berlari keujung dunia dengan tangan kecil yang ia genggam bersama nya. Ia melupakan segala responsibilitas nya. Jika saja, ia bercermin dikemudian hari, ia pasti akan merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah membawa kehancuran pada separuh rakyat nya, kini ia yang menyusul ingin mendekati kehancuran itu sendiri. Melupakan amanah yang 5 tahun kebelakang sudah ia pikul sejak ayah nya yang meninggalkan dirinya saat tahta resmi di turunkan pada nya. Ia hendak berlari dari sana, namun ke-egoisan dirinya sungguh luar biasa besar dari bumi dan isinya. 

Ia ternyata tak sebaik yang rakyat nya ceritakan pada anak cucu mereka. Ia lebih buruk dari keledai yang berulang kali jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Tatkala ia mendekati Yeonjun yang menatap lekat pada kedua mata emas nya, ia bahkan memiliki pikiran tak segan menebas kepala pemuda yang tersungkur itu dengan sekali hentakan, dan kembali dengan membawa rasa lega pada penduduk di negri nya. 

Namun, Soobin tetaplah Soobin. Ia memilih cinta. Jelas ia tahu hal itu ternyata sungguh menghancurkan manusia. Tak ada yang lebih kuat dari energi cinta itu sendiri. Bahkan ramuan sihir terhebat saja tidak akan mampu bersanding. Sejak lama ia sudah mendengar dari kedua orang tua nya yang menjadi satu atas dasar tahta, tak ada hal yang lebih mengerikan dari cinta. Ia mengontrol penuh seseorang yang memiliki nya. Mengontrol penuh, hingga kecewa yang akhirnya mengganti kedudukan rasa tersebut. 

“Sudah berapa lama kau menyimpan lelah mu?” Soobin berlutut. Mengusap rahang tegas itu dengan tenaga yang kecil. Kini kedua nya berhadapan, saling beradu tatap, beradu nasib. Mengabaikan siapa yang akan membunuh siapa. 

Tak memiliki pertahanan sedikitpun, selain rasa yang memporak porandakan emosi batin nya sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. “Cukup lama hingga kau baru saja menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.” Soobin tersenyum kecut. 

Kedua nya saling menatap _intens_. Siapa yang tahu, ada energi besar yang saat ini melingkupi mereka berdua. Rasanya rembulan kalah indah dibanding mata kedua nya yang berkilau karna keinginan yang sejak lama tertahan. “Cium aku?” Pinta Soobin. Pandangan nya meluruh dalam diam. Membuat sosok dihadapan nya hanya mengangguk lantas mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Secara perlahan, secara teratur. Terhipnotis oleh ikatan yang menarik kedua nya dengan gerakan lambat namun memberat. 

Ada letak kesalahan disana. Meski begitu, kedua bibir yang pucat pasi itu tetap saling bertemu, saling bersahutan. Rasanya emas dan kekayaan serta kerajaan tak ada yang bisa membayar perasaan ini. Jauh lebih mahal atau mungkin memang tak memiliki nilai yang pasti karna tinggi nya keberhargaan ini.

Soobin mengusap air mata dari seorang lemah di depan nya. Mengecup dengan resonansi yang terburu namun tak memaksa pada keduanya. Sungguh, ia kini mengerti mengapa ibu nya sangat membenci hal tentang cinta. Ia berhasil bisa membuat pemilik nya menjadi makhluk paling hina sekalipun. Berada di tengah ribuan mayat namun tak menghentikan untuk mengukir perasaan ini. Egois. Buruk sekali kira nya, bagi mereka kedua. Entah waktu atau mereka yang bersikap tidak etis. 

Yeonjun menghentikan pagutan itu. Berpikir sejenak lalu memandang Soobin dengan tatapan nanar. “Aku tidak sanggup untuk kembali,” ucapan nya mengikis hati nya sendiri. Ia tak mau kembali dengan tatapan nista dari rakyat nya. Meski ia sendiri tahu apa hukuman yang dewa akan berikan pada nya ketika ia yang mengakhiri penderitaan nya di dunia karna peperangan ini diatas sana, nanti. “Mari akhiri?” Yeonjun menarik _tsuka_ nya lemah. Memberikan _nagamaki emas_ nya pada Soobin. Seolah berserah untuk memberi akhir hidup nya pada Soobin. “Apa arti ukiran ini?” Alih-alih terkejut karna Yeonjun yang menyerahkan pedang pada nya. Ia lebih tertarik pada guratan kasar di sisi kanan _nagamaki_ milik Yeonjun yang berlapis emas ini. “Bulan dan bintang,” Jawab nya. _“Hoshi Tsuki?”_ Yeonjun mengangguk. 

Akan Yeonjun ceritakan mengapa nama itu dibenci setengah mati oleh Soobin. Mungkin nanti, mungkin di kehidupan yang lain. Yang pasti, nama itu terikat pada kedua nya. Seolah rembulan yang sangat merasa sendirian, hingga para bintang yang datang dan senantiasa menemani kegelapan angkasa bersama nya. 

Mungkin bulan itu terluka, karna kecewa. Pada sebuah bintang paling terang padahal jaraknya yang berjuta kilometer adanya, menghilang. Entah karna umur nya yang habis dan berakhir menjadi supernova, atau yang bergerak menjauhi rembulan nya. Tidak ada alasan yang perlu di ajukan, pada perpisahan. Hanya perasaan yang menyuruh nya merasa tidak baik-baik saja lantas bergerak pergi atau padam.

Soobin terdiam beberapa saat. Memikirkan cabang teka yang ia duga kali ini. Ia menoleh, kembali memperhatikan mata dalam Yeonjun. “Mau bersama?” Tanya nya. Lalu sedetik kemudian, ia memberikan pedang nya pada Yeonjun. Kini kedua nya menyunggi barang yang sama. 

Bumi secara cepat terdiam. Sahutan angin malam yang sebelum nya bergerak berisik. Kini termenung hening. Menatap dua insan yang berakhir dengan cara yang sama. Ada sebuah cahaya muncul dari sana. Seperti kutukan. Ia mengikat kedua nama tubuh yang tertancap pada dua nagamaki yang ternyata memiliki kekuatan magis di dalam nya. Dengan ikatan takdir yang tak akan diketahui oleh siapapun. 

Dua kerajaan. Satu peradaban. Hilang.

Raga mereka berakhir. Namun, jiwa nya terkutuk—terikat menjadi satu. Meski tak ayal pada keduanya, musti bersyukur atau malah kufur.

๑

[] 2 Juni 2017

“Hei! Yeonjun!” Beomgyu berlari menuju salah satu mahasiswa. Sesampai nya di parkiran kampus ia langsung menghampiri sahabat karib nya tersebut. Menenteng tas yang sepertinya hanya berisi satu binder dan bulpen hitam. “Gue ga nerima joki tugas lagi, _please._ ” Beomgyu memutar mata jengah. “Lupa ya, gue mahasiswa dengan nilai filsafat tertinggi.” Yeonjun hanya tertawa menjawab nya. 

“Pak Taki ga dateng, Jun,” oke? Dia sejak dulu tidak mempedulikan siapa yang akan mengisi setiap matkul kelas nya. Selama ipk nya tak turun, dan bisa mengikuti kuliah dengan baik. Maka dia akan baik-baik saja. Mengisi krs juga asal memilih, tidak mengindahkan siapa dosen HI yang asyik, killer, atau kaku. “Asdos nya cakep,” tawa Yeonjun kini bersuara. 

“Lo mau kuliah atau hunting jodoh?” 

“Sekali dayung, dua pulau terlampaui.” Sembari memberikan dua jempol tangan nya dihadapan Yeonjun. “Lo gak mau tau namanya?” Gelengan kali ini yang Beomgyu dapat. “Buat apa anjir, gue gak pernah tertarik sama hal yang berbau cinta dan hubungan.” 

Lorong kampus fisip nampak sepi. Apa karna ia kesiangan? Namun, jam nya masih menunjuk angka 8.27 yang berarti masih 13 menit lagi untuk memulai kelas. Tak lama kemudian, ia mencium semerbak vanila yang berpadu dengan buah-buahan berry. Bau yang tak asing, pikirnya. “Gue punya rahasia tentang asdos ini,” Beomgyu belum juga menyerah, tapi apakah teman nya terlihat tertarik? Tentu saja tidak. 

“Sumpah lo ga mau tau?” Kini mereka berdua mengambil duduk di depan kelas filsafat-116. Akhirnya, Yeonjun mengalah, memberikan separuh fokus nya pada Beomgyu. “Oke, katakan. Apa yang membuat lo punya minat tinggi buat membahas asisten dosen ini,” Beomgyu tersenyum senang. 

Sebetulnya saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan pemuda 20 tahunan ini ia tak ada ketertarikan untuk menelusuri nya. Hingga akhirnya ia menangkap lukisan tato di lengan kiri asdos itu. Seperti tulisan kanji, tapi Beomgyu tak bisa membaca nya, tentu saja. Namun, yang membuatnya terperangah, adalah ke identikan bentuk tulisan itu dengan milik Yeonjun yang berada di lengan kanan nya. 

Awalnya ia mengira, bahwa akan ada ribuan orang yang memiliki tato yang sama. Jadi selama beberapa hari ia mengabaikan pikiran tanya nya sendiri. Hingga pada suatu waktu di kantin kampus, ia mendengar asdos filsafat itu mengucapkan dua kata yang sering Yeonjun ucapkan ketika mengingau. Dengan pikiran nya yang apatis namun excited tentang perihal ‘sesuatu’ ini apalagi pada hal berbau takdir, karna seperti penilaian orang-orang akan dirinya yang sangat menyukai matkul filsafat. Ia menetapkan dugaan itu.

“Coba tunjukin lengan kanan lu,” Yeonjun menggulung kemeja hitam nya hingga setinggi siku putih nya. “Asdos ini juga punya tulisan yang sama.”  
Ia hanya mengerut kan dahinya. Oke? _Then what?_ “Lu sering mengingau,”  
Hei, kenapa jadi mengejek. Yeonjun menatap sirik ke arah Beomgyu. “Bukan, bukan itu maksud gue. Asdos ini beberapa kali ngucap kalimat yang sama persis kayak lo kalo lagi ngingau.” 

“Emang apa yang gue ingau-in?” Tanya mahasiswa HI dengan mata sedalam samudera itu, warna hazel yang mengkilap. Memberikan penilaian karakteristik ‘keunikan’ bagi orang-orang yang dapat mengamatinya dari dekat. “Hoshi, dan... hmm, ts-tsuki?” Bagai ledakan memori. Kepala nya pusing, ia beberapa melihat scene-scene kejadian yang entah siapa pemilik nya. Ia tak mengingat pernah berlaku seperti itu. Dada nya nyeri, nafas nya satu-satu. Beomgyu yang memandangi nya lantas panik, kenapa sahabat nya tiba-tiba merintih seperti ini?

“Nafas Jun, pelan, pelan-pelan perlahan. Ikuti gue,” Yeonjun di pandu teman nya, sungguh memalukan, kesulitan bernafas di selasar lorong yang sudah mulai banyak mahasiswa yang berdatangan. Nafas nya sudah sedikit tertata, namun kepala nya masih terlalu sakit untuk dirasakan. Beomgyu tak akan memikirkan hal supranatural seperti ini lagi. Bukan andil nya. Hal terakhir yang ia mau adalah Yeonjun lebih dulu pergi daripada dirinya.

“Sanggup kelas ga? Mau gue titipin absen? Titip aja ya?” Jelas Beomgyu. Teman nya hanya mengangguk. Ia juga tidak menerima ajakan Beomgyu untuk berpindah ke unit kesehatan jurusan. Ia akan berdalih bahwa ia mahasiswa jam siang, sehingga tak perlu di pinta untuk masuk kelas. “Oke...yaudah gue masuk ya..? Kalo ga sanggup, panggil uber aja cuy, motor lo gue bawa in pulang ke rumah.” Ia hanya mengangguk lemah.

Langkah nya tertatih di sepanjang selasar. Sembari menahan keseimbangan nya dengan berpegangan pada tembok. Entah sudah berapa meter sejak dirinya berjalan dari depan kelas. Tenaga nya seperti terkuras habis disetiap maju nya. Akhirnya, ia menyerah. Tangan nya terlanjur sedingin es, dengan gemetar ia men-dial nomor taxi. Sepanjang lorong sudah kosong, hanya ada langkah kaki lebar yang perlahan suara nya kian terasa dekat.

“Hei, kenapa berjongkok disini?” Yeonjun menengadahkan pandangan nya, mencari tahu siapa yang menyentuh pundak nya sedikit keras. “Kau tidak ada kelas?” 

Entah apa yang membuat cerminan mata itu membuat dirinya semakin tersiksa, namun penglihatan Yeonjun tak juga beralih dari sana. Ia tetap mengadu tatap pada pemuda ber kemeja rapi di hadapan nya. 

“Kau tidak apa-apa? Tangan mu dingin,” 

Beberapa map berjatuhan, pemuda itu memilih meraih pergelangan Yeonjun yang sedikit lagi habis daya. 

“Kau sakit? Kau sudah menghubungi taxi?” 

Iya, dial nomor itu masih ada disana, belum ia tekan panggilan. Wangi vanila yang sebelumnya mencuri perhatian nya sesaat, kembali menyapa penciuman nya. Yeonjun melepas pagutan tangan itu, berusaha berdiri dengan tenaga seadanya, ia tak mau merepotkan orang asing. Namun, yang terjadi setelahnya hanya kembali berlutut di lantai kampus. “Saya masih mahasiswa semester akhir kok, hanya sampingan menjadi asdos, bukan pendatang asing. Mari saya antar ke unit kesehatan?” 

Yeonjun terdiam. Ia ketakutan tiba-tiba. Takut akan pengakuan tersebut, secara dramatis ia berusaha mengabaikan semua yang sebelumnya terlihat terpaut.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Kesehatan ku luar biasa baik. Hanya ada hal aneh yang menghampiri ku pagi ini. Tolong kembali ke seharian Anda,” 

Yeonjun tak lagi menitih nafas. Udara yang keluar masuk sudah normal. Ia hanya masih harus menanggung beban di kepala nya. “Menolak bantuan, bukan kah tidak sopan?” Yeonjun kesal mendengar nya, ia bahkan tak minta untuk di tolongi. Sekarang malah di tuduh. “Maaf, tapi saya sungguh baik-baik saja.” 

Asisten dosen itu, hanya tersenyum kecil. Memperhatikan mahasiswa yang kini dapat berdiri dengan benar. Entah apa yang mendorong nya untuk menghampiri anak ini, ia pikir hanya sekedar berbuat baik. Hingga ia menangkap tulisan di lengan Yeonjun yang belum bocah itu turunkan gulungan kemeja nya sejak tadi. Sejenak terkejut, namun ia terbiasa akan ingatan yang hilir mudik datang menceritakan kehidupan nya. 

_“Kau tidak berubah, Tsuki.”_

Setelah itu, tak ada suara lagi selain debaran jantung yang ber intonasi sama di selasar kampus fisip. Yeonjun menangis, kini ia yakin siapa yang sering datang di mimpi nya yang membuat nya merintih setiap terbangun, karna rindu yang tak jua ia berhenti menahan untuk menunggu. 

"Akan kutunjukkan, bahwa bentuk cinta, ternyata tak seburuk itu."

Satu-satunya bintang yang kembali. Lebih tepat nya, akan selamanya terikat hingga kehidupan lain yang menghampiri.


End file.
